This invention is directed to improving the appearance of anodized aluminum and protecting it from corrosion and stains. It had previously been proposed to protect anodized aluminum by means of a clear coating, but the performance of prior art coatings has not been as good as desired, particularly with regard to adhesion. It is believed that anodizing tends to seal the surface irregularities of an aluminum surface, thereby making it more difficult for a subsequently applied coating to adhere. As a result, prior art clear coatings on anodized aluminum have typically failed in relatively short periods of time by chipping and peeling, which not only leaves the anodized layer exposed to corrosion, but also produces an unattractive appearance. Furthermore, clear coatings in general present a more difficult problem with respect to adhesion because pigments in colored coatings tend to have a beneficial effect on adhesion.
It has been proposed to apply clear protective coatings onto anodized aluminum surfaces by electrodeposition, which may improve adhesion. However, it would be desirable to avoid the expense and complication of electrodeposition. Therefore, this invention is directed toward providing clear coatings on anodized aluminum that may be applied by spraying or other conventional application techniques other than by electrodeposition.
Coatings based on a variety of film-forming resin systems are generally considered appropriate for coating aluminum surfaces, including alkyds, polyesters, silicone-polyesters, thermoplastic acrylics, thermosetting acrylics, and fluoropolymers. When used on anodized aluminum surfaces, however, most of these conventional coating compositions do not exhibit the desired degree of adhesion to the anodized surface.
There are many additives commercially available that are claimed to improve the adhesion of coatings. However, these additives are not effective in all compositions and on all substrates. The difficulty in attaining adequate adhesion to anodized aluminum has not heretofore been adequately overcome merely by adding adhesion promoters to the conventional aluminum coating compositions. Products promoted as having adhesion promoting properties include a variety of chemical compounds, included among which are several broad categories of silane compounds such as vinyl silanes, acryloxy silanes, amino silanes, mercapto silanes, and epoxy silanes. Each of these categories has a number of commercially available species, and many more species are theoretically possible. Amino silanes in particular have been suggested in the prior art for coatings of this type, but have been found by the present inventors to be of limited effectiveness on anodized aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,345 (Connelly et al.) discloses coating compositions adapted for enhanced adherence to glass. Although unpigmented compositions are mentioned, the primary purpose of these coatings is to add colored coatings to glass, and therefore would be pigmented. The resin system is a blend of fluoropolymer and thermoplastic acrylic. A broad class of functional organosilanes are disclosed as adhesion promoting additives for the compositions of that patent. Fluoropolymer based coatings tend to be relatively soft and subject to marring. It would be desirable for the clear coatings for anodized aluminum of the present invention to achieve both adhesion and hardness.